


Arya Stark of Winterfell

by Marial1_K



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Arya-centric, Assassin Arya, Multi, POV Arya Stark, Queen Arya, Sassy Arya Stark, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-28 04:40:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18749194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marial1_K/pseuds/Marial1_K
Summary: Arya Stark and Sandor "The Hound" Clegane arrive to King's Landing to finish their unfinished business





	Arya Stark of Winterfell

The last war was over. 

Gregor Clegane was dead, by the hands of the Valonqar. Sandor Clegane has wanted to kill his brother for years and she remembers that from their time together. And although both him and Cersei were on her list, she decided that she would let her companion have his fun. 

Arya wore one of the faces, a particular one. She wore the one she used to kill Walder Frey. Poetic justice. Needle on one hip, catspaw dagger on the other, she threw on a handmaiden's dress and ran to where Cersei and the other women and children would be, managing to get inside before they closed the door with the Mountain positioned outside. She was the last one to enter the room and with the silence of a cat she locked the door. She made Clegane promise her to let her end her list first. She needed to end it. She sat there, looking at the scared children and their mothers and at Cersei who was drinking her wine with a smug look on her face. She wanted to wipe that look off her face once and for all. She wanted to make her pay for the crimes she and her monstrous son had committed against her family. While she was sitting there waiting for Clegane, she thought. She thought about Jon and the truth about his parentage. She thought about the fact that she didn't say goodbye. She thought about Gendry, the bullheaded boy she loved with all her heart. But she was always paying attention to what was happening. 

She knew she had to do it now. A quiet phrase brushed past her lips. "When you play the game of thrones, you win or you die. There's no middle ground". Nobody paid her too much attention. She spoke again, this time a bit louder. "Power is power". Again, no one paid attention. "I beg you: come to King's Landing, swear fealty to King Joffrey and prevent any strife between the great houses of Lannister and Stark". This phrase made Cersei Lannister turn her head to look at her. She didn't falter, repeating in her mind every phrase that Bran made her memorize. " My Lady Sansa has begged mercy for her father. But they have the soft hearts of women... so long as I'm your King treason shall never go unpunished! Ser Ilyn, bring me his head!". She looked at Cersei, fury in her eyes. Cersei stared back at her. And then she spoke once more. "The Lannisters send their regards". Cersei looked bewildered, the phrases dancing in her memory, phrases that lead many of the Starks to their death. Phrases that she herself and her son had once spoken. Arya got up and walked towards the queen, the coldness of Needle being a reminder of who she was and what she was. 

She approached Cersei and tilting her head to the side, she decided it was time. "You know, all my life I've been dreaming of this moment. The moment where you and I are in the same room and you have nowhere to go. I trained, and I bled and I went blind. I've killed many men and many women. And everything I've done, has lead me here. To my destiny. To you. Since I was ten and one I made a list. A list of names. I couldn't sleep if I didn't say the names. Meryn Trant. Cersei Lannister. Joffrey Baratheon. Ilyn Payne. Polliver. The Mountain. Walder Frey. The Red Woman. Beric Dondarion. Thoros of Myr. Most of them are dead now. I killed some of them. The Many Face God took some from me. But you are here now. And you can't run". Cersei remained calm. And then Arya took of her mask and saw the calm expression on her face falter. She played the mask around her fingers.

"When I killed Walder Frey I was wearing this mask. I baked his sons into a pie and made him eat it. I sliced his throat after that. I cut off his face and using it I killed every Frey that was left". She looked Cersei dead in the eye. "Because the North remembers". She saw the queen's eyes widen and her mouth open to scream but she was behind her, holding catspaw to her throat before one could breath. She looked at the people around her. "You scream, I'll kill every one of you" she said. No one uttered a single word. Her dagger was pressing up against Cersei's pale white throat and a few drops of blood were coloring her skin. She stood behind her and exactly like she had done when she killed Walder Frey, she said "My name is Arya Stark. I want you to know that. The last thing you're ever going to see is a Stark smiling down at you as you die". She dragged her dagger across Cersei's throat, enjoying the sounds she made when spluttering on her own blood. Right on point, she heard the cling of weapons and opened the door to see two brothers fighting each other. She stood there for a while, marvelling in the sight of the Mountain in pain. She then jumped from behind and delivered the final blow. 

The Hound glared at her but she saw the hint of a smile playing on his lips. 

"I told you you could have your fun. He was mine to kill" she said, a smirk appearing on her mouth. "Now can you grab her so we can end this bloody war and go home?"

"Stupid wolf bitch" she heard him mumble but she could only laugh. They made their way out of the Red Keep, Arya Stark bloodied from head to toe and the Hound caring Cersei's body on his shoulders. Walking through the city, they saw different expressions on people's faces. It was something that Arya was used to, being a faceless and all. Anger, fear, happiness and relief. Mostly relief for the tyrant was dead. No one stopped them when they walked towards the gate, only opened it for them. As soon as the gates opened, the battle itself stopped and everyone turned to look at them. She nudged Clegane and he dropped Cersei's body on the ground like a sack of meat.

She stood still while everyone around her froze. Many of the mercenaries dropped their weapons and took off, no longer having someone to pay them. She dipped down, grabbing the body of the former queen by the collar and started dragging her, her blood smearing the ground. When she reached the northern army, she turned around to face the walls, pointing at her feet, where Cersei laid still.

And then she shouted  
"I am Arya Stark of Winterfell. I murdered your queen just as she murder my family. She and her family murdered my father here in King's Landing, my mother and my brother at the Red Wedding and my little brother Rickon was murdered outside of our home by Ramsay Bolton. The man whose father delivered the final blow to my brothers gutt. They're all dead now. She was the last on my list. And now she is dead too. The war is over. The North has won"

She walked towards her brother -cousin? - and kissed his cheek before whispering a silent "I'm going home".

She didn't care about the Iron Throne enough to stay and wait for the new Queen or King to be crowned. So she didn't. 

The war is over.  
Her list has ended.  
She is complete.

**Author's Note:**

> So everyone's disagreeing about who is going to kill Cersei and I was like, okay Marialena, you need to fucking write it. So I did:)


End file.
